Find me
by Faith Valconbridge
Summary: Find Me is a dark story in an alternate universe following Harry and Draco's journey as they become lost in a unfamiliar world, a story of love, respect and ultimate sacrifices that are made for those you love.
1. Story Warning

**Author Notes, Please Read.**

"Find Me." Is a dark story of love and the sacrifices made for someone held dear to you. It was first written in 2007 in my early teens and unfortunately going through things that inspired this story. Reality is a scary place for a lot of people and some of us would be happy living in our own little fantasies. This is how FM was born. This story was used as an escape route to vent what I was experiencing and feeling inside. I hope you enjoy my story; it is not for the faint hearted.

Each chapter will include a warning stated at the top. I am making it clear now that a lot of things included are** not appropriate to those under the age of 18** or the age of consent in your country.

**Warnings as followed:** **Rape, Murder, Torture, Incest, Abuse, Blood Play, Se**x between two males – **Slash, Cannibalism**, and further warnings may be stated later on.

I decided to go over this story and take a lot out of it, halving the story but increasing the quality. I look forward to hearing your responses. Updates will be as regular as I can make them.

Thank you.

Faith Valconbridge


	2. Chapter 1

**Warnings as followed:** Rape, Murder, Torture, Incest, Abuse, Blood Play, Sex between two males – Slash, Cannibalism, and further warnings may be stated later on.

Compliant up to HBP after that AU. The boys are 17 and in their '7th Year' at Hogwarts. Voldemort is still alive and Harry, Ron and Hermione have been horcrux hunting under Dumbledore's instruction while still at school.

* * *

Shadows cast onto the walls of Hogwarts as a broken figure walked in a somnambular like state through the corridors. A slow empty pace was set as an empty person walked it. To anyone, the journey of his footsteps might seem aimless but Draco was on a mission.

He was hollow, empty, void.

Dead blue eyes stared expressionless as he walked through the empty hallways, clad in just his grey school trousers and a white shirt, he wasn't wearing shoes and he hadn't seemed to have noticed.

The stone was cold on his bare feet as he made his way through the corridors, pressing himself against the walls to avoid any moonlight coming through the windows.

He didn't care about anything or anyone and he didn't feel anything, he didn't even notice as salty water dropped from his open eyes. He didn't need to blink for them to fall. No noise was made as he cried.

The ache was too much to bear as the sun set. The night was the one time he couldn't lie anymore, couldn't pretend. He had been stripped bare by the moonlight. How could something so beautiful cause him so much pain? He didn't know.

Draco walked silently, slowly. He tried to believe he wouldn't go through with it but everything about him screamed the opposite, from his stance, and his attitude to his unkempt appearance. It was obvious to all that he was losing the will to live.

Draco was stuck in between his own twisted fantasy and reality. He was falling into himself, the judgment between wrong and right had slowly ebbed away. And to fall into yourself was never a good thing; it was so hard to get out of your own mind, where everything made sense, where you could do whatever you wanted and feel whatever you wanted. Not knowing what was wrong or right didn't matter. It was world full of imagination, dark yet light and secrets so disclosed that trying to speak them out loud would simply make all sound stop. It was whatever you wanted it to be. It was beautiful and it was your own. And Draco was getting lost there, his dreams and reality slipping into one.

He stopped walking for the first time in an hour and stared blankly at the set of stairs in front of him. He blinked, once, twice; he dragged himself up the stairs gripping onto the rail tightly. The cool air from the astronomy tower was giving him goose bumps and the white hair dusting his pale skin stood up on end.

Everything was due to the ugly mark that was hidden under his long sleeved shirt, a mark he was ashamed of. That branded him the property of someone else. This single mark had been Draco's downfall, his mother's downfall and inevitably his fathers. It was the reason why he hated himself and the reason he was becoming increasingly numb.

After he had failed to kill Dumbledore '_he_' had killed his parents in front of him, tortured them to death, the muggle way. Then he tortured him because he had lost him two loyal followers, they of course needed to be replaced. Draco had tried to run, only to be captured and tied up, locked in the dungeons of his own home and treated like an animal. This was where Draco's reality had been blurred, being treated that way made you live on instinct, on the animal instinct of pure survival.

It was always the same, the first night had been the worse and it was the most vivid in his mind, the one that broke his heart every time he remembered.

The jingle of keys had awoken him, his back throbbed as he sat up sharply and stumbled into the corner whimpering. He stood up startled when he realised someone had been locked in the room with him. He didn't dare breath as a looming black silhouette stood above him.

"Take them off." A familiar drawl spoke and Draco scrambled to his feet as he realized who it was. The chains were heavy and it was hard to remain upright as he was so weak he hadn't eaten food in what seemed forever, they only gave him muggle blood to drink and scraps from dinner in a dog dish.

"Severus?" Draco gasped as he was slammed against the wall the man harshly squeezing his delicate arms, nails digging into them, bruising him. "What are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing." Draco squirmed and kicked as lips crashed down against his own. Severus bit his lip drawing blood and Draco cried in pain. A cold hand was shoved down his underwear and a tongue shoved into his mouth. His knuckles were bleeding and his skin was scratching off as they were rubbed and banged against the stone wall behind him. And though his hands were trapped and his skin broken down to the bone the only thing that mattered was getting this man off him.

Draco pulled his face away and screamed, trying to kick out at his attacker. He bought his knee up as hard as he could between the man's legs but he was too weak and he felt rather than heard a laugh. He spat in the man's face and snarled viciously, almost animalistic as he bared his teeth and slammed them into his Godfather's neck. His screwed his eyes shut disgusted at himself as he felt the warm blood fill his mouth. No matter how much he tore at the flesh the hands didn't stop touching him.

That cold hand was stroking against him roughly. Draco felt sick and a wave of disgust ran through him. He was going to throw up. This man was family, a friend and the only thing he had left.

"Severus! Stop, why are you doing this?" Draco cried out, the red liquid spraying from his mouth, the sheer quantity making him choke and cough as it dripped from him.

Snape moved his mouth and started sloppily kissing his neck, Draco was rewarded with a sharp bite and he tried shut up but the high pitched squeals just erupted from him as he tried to drop to the floor out of the man's reach. The grip was too tight, he couldn't bend. He tried to head butt him but he was too close to the wall. Desperately he tried defend what was left of his innocence. His whole body was shaking with fear and tears were pouring down his face as Snape pulled Draco's trousers down. Draco struggling the whole time and making it as difficult as possible. Oh god, this was it. This was really happening.

"Stop!" He sobbed pushing with all his might against him with his feet. But Snape was bigger and stronger and there was no way Draco could stop him.

"Little Malfoy, he can't understand you." Taunted a dark voice from somewhere in the room. Draco panicked even more, his heart beating so fast it hurt. He struggled managing to get his hands free from where they were pinned behind him. Immediately he went to his attackers face, pushing and scratching his unkempt nails as hard as he could, trying to do damage.

"Please! STOP IT!" Draco screamed and kicked and grabbed a fist full of his friend's hair pulling as hard as he could. "Just stop it." A fist collided with his stomach and he coughed up his own blood as his head smashed against the wall; blonde hair turning red.

"Oh, Draco," the voice taunted. "Severus seems to be enjoying himself, does he not?" Draco screamed and screamed until his throat was horse and he was choking on the blood. He did not give up his attempts to get him off. He pressed his fingers hard against the man's eyelids until his hands were wet, the soft flesh oozed under his nails but still the man did not stop and he did not make a sound. Snape was eerily silent through the whole ordeal.

He screamed, spat and tried to wriggle out the harsh grasp until he felt something inside him stretch and tear. Thousands of tiny hot needles were stabbing his insides, it felt as though a knife was twisting inside his stomach. It burned and stung and he felt so very full and stretched in a place that he shouldn't. He fell silent, the pain too much to express. His mouth was open in a silent scream.

All was quiet, the prisoners didn't make a peep. Voldemort whispered into his ear but he couldn't understand. He was trying to block everything out. He was trying to ignore the pain and the warm blood that was pouring down his legs from himself. A cold white hand wrapped around his mouth from behind.

"Scream Draco, cry, beg and scream for me." Voldemort whispered to him. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and was grinding his teeth chipping them to pieces. The shards buried themselves in his mouth and as he finally relaxed his jaw, streams of blood, skin and broken fragments of teeth fell from the shocked body.

A fresh wave of pain was shooting inside him as the man stretched him past the limit, an electric pain ran up his back, through his spine and caused him to throw his head back hitting the wall hard.

His stretched, abused skin was caught on that man and was ripping. The friction was unbearably hot and it pulled him, it was like his body was trying to push Snape out but the man just plundered on. The blood was lubricating but in all the wrong places. Bruises were forming on his hips where he was being held into place by Voldemort behind him. His touch burned and Draco wasn't even sure if he was actually there or if it was a trick, it didn't matter, this was all a game to this man.

And then everything was black.

He woke up branded with the dark mark in a pool of his blood. He screamed in horror and tried to scratch it off his skin, he did a good job scratching a few layers but it was imprinted under his skin. The emotional pain was unbearable.

"No, anything but that." He sobbed, his heart arched and he trembled as he cried, rubbing helplessly at his branded arm. "WHY!" He screamed out in anger. There was laughter, whistling and catcalls from all around him, the other prisoners were finding their voices now the Deatheaters were gone, Draco didn't blame them, their sanity was long gone and he knew he would be joining them soon. "Please, please just let me die." He whispered, defeated and laid down exhausted, he slept.

When he awoke it was still dark and he sobbed silently, the tears hadn't even dried in his sleep. He bought his fingers to the swollen bruised flesh between his legs, it stung, his foreskin had been split down the side, he pulled it back slowly to assess the damage, his frenulum had been torn and blood was matted to it, he winced. He bought his fingers lower to stretched open flesh, he knew at some point he had passed out from pain. He was still bleeding heavily from there; he didn't know what to do. He was alone.

Pain shot up his back, through his aching anus and he collapsed straight back to his knees. He scanned the room for his clothes, squinting in the dark but they were gone. It was the least of his worries.

He crawled into the darkest corner unable to walk. He spat into his hands trying to clean them but it just smeared the blood around more. He had nothing to wipe the blood onto and cringed as he realised he would have to lick it off. He licked his right hand, he didn't know whose blood it was and it made him heave and he cried the whole time. When his hand was clean, he sucked at his own mouth trying to clean the blood in there away with fresh saliva, he had no way to wash out his dry mouth. When he couldn't taste the blood as much anymore he spat into his clean hand rubbed it gently over his wounds trying to clean them the best he could. He truly felt like an animal.

Draco cried silently. And so his new life began.

He never gave any of the men the satisfaction. He had many visitors in that cell but none of the company was pleasant. Greyback had taken a liking into him and as Draco stared out at the moon he edged further into the corner afraid of what would happen if he touched it, if it would burn him. He wasn't sure of the truth about werewolves, would saliva and semen spread the disease like AIDs, he didn't know but he prayed every night wishing the moon would be full so he would turn, he could at least get out of this place. They would put him down like the animal he was becoming.

He never saw Severus again after that first night; it wasn't until weeks later that he found out that Severus was gone. He was locked in the dungeons like Draco and had used his blunt chains to rip at his wrists and had taken his own life. Over the next few days, those chains looked tempting to Draco as well.

The hours turned to days and the days to months until he no longer understood time apart from day and night. He realized he wasn't going to die anytime soon but still did not touch the light from his barred window.

He watched as people died around him.

He waited it out gnawing at his chains with a blunt butter knife that he had stole from a stupid guard eating, millimeter by millimeter he had got his chains off. He waited for the next man to try and rape him. Draco didn't show any mercy as he plunged it into the deatheater, ripping and tearing at his insides. Draco cut his heart out and took a bite out of it, he was starving to death and was used to the taste of blood by now. He still cried as he forced himself to chew.

Stealing the clothes he covered every inch of his skin until just his dead blue eyes peered out from the material. He held the ring of keys in his hand tightly and smirked standing tall as he limped down the dungeon, unlocking the gates one by one and watched the chaos erupt as the men and women tore each other apart in the attempt to gain freedom.

Draco ran for his life, not caring the deaths he had caused, those people were dead to the world anyway, they had been the perfect distraction.

He was a wanted man in the wizard world for the murder of Dumbledore. The Order of the Pheonix were the only wizards who dared to rebel against Voldemort, proudly the anonymous wizards splashed posters of deatheaters faces everywhere and their crimes as a warning that they knew. Single handedly they were capturing the deatheaters and wiping their memories. The ministry had been over turned and the Aurors who didn't hide in time were executed, it was their only hope to try taking them down one by one. Hogwarts was the only safe place in the country. Draco knew he would never get out of the country in his state, not to mention he didn't have a passport and could not apparated in fear of splinching.

He was forced to walk to Hogwarts, he knew he might not make it, he was dying. He was forced to steal from muggle shops but the food made him vomit, the preservatives and chemicals foreign in Draco's pureblood body, his magic denying it entry. He didn't sleep for the week it took him to get there and instantly he collapsed as he arrived, barely holding on to his life.

That was around six months ago. Draco wasn't feeling much better. He was told his insides would be numb due to the amount of scar tissue and he would never be able to have children. They had been unable to save a lot of his skin and had to have endless skin regrown which was painful, his wounds remained open and continued to rot, they were cleaned and packed with silver and gauze daily as the magic could only target one place at a time. He was ready for this hell to end.

He looked around, it was dark and he couldn't see that well but he was used to that. He was in the highest tower now, hands and feet numb from the cold but he was used to that too. He looked at the sky outside. The moon just stared, judging him, the only other thing that knew what had happened. It was stripping him bare again.

He lay down on the cold floor eagle spread as he stared blankly at the stars. Draco believed that when you die you go to the stars and he wanted to go there to be with his mother, father and Severus. He forgave them all; it was difficult to resist Imperious after all. But first, before he did that, something else needed to be done, so he couldn't speak of why he had done this. Nobody knew what had happened to him, he just let them heal him, they had asked but… he was violated. He didn't want to have to say it out loud, he was used.

So he reached into his pocket and sat up staring at the contents. He smiled, a broken twisted smile that looked sinister and unreal.

Vowing never to speak of what happened, he slowly he put the double sided blade onto his tongue and closed his mouth tasting the metal as he followed the ritual. The book containing it was hidden under the floor boards of his room in the dungeons, memorised weeks ago. He dripped a sealing potion on his lips, it burned and the fumes hurt his nose but it didn't matter.

He looked down at the final items in his hand. If this didn't work he had to be sure he could never speak of why he had done it. He didn't even wince as the needle pierced his lips. He just watched as the blood poured down the front of his shirt.

He didn't bother to cut the needles off he let it dangle, then he covered his lips and the sealing potion again, covering the stitching and some of his wounds. They wouldn't get through that.

He took the chalk and drew intricate patterns around himself on the floor, he would never speak, never, never, never. The markings started to glow as the chalk markings combined. Completing the ritual, he sighed as the magic consumed him, the darkness searching his mind to find his wish. His magical power heightened impossibly, he was unaware it would feel this way. Feel so raw, so heavy, it was suffocating him, rolling off him in streams. A cloudy haze of the poisonous spell was surrounding him.

Draco was very aware that the headmistress might be feeling such a strong spell; someone would pick up on the aura that was inside the castle. It would lead them to his body.

As Draco got lost inside the darkness, he chanted in his head to never speak again, not here and not in the afterlife. Where he was going he didn't want to especially speak to anyone there, or _anything._

He felt the burning, the one dissolving his voice, his ability to speak. The magic was choking him. Draco smiled stretching his mouth, blood splattered in pools at his feet as he stood up and painted the floor as he walked to the window and climbed onto the ledge. He stopped crying as the last little bit of himself slipped into his own mind. The last thing he thought was 'someone please, find me?' just before wrong became right and Draco's imagination became his reality. Just before he spread his arms out and jumped off the tower.

* * *

Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge . This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	3. Chapter 2

**Warnings as followed:** Rape, Murder, Torture, Incest, Abuse, Blood Play, Sex between two males – Slash, Cannibalism, and further warnings may be stated later on.

Compliant up to HBP after that AU. The boys are 17 and in their '7th Year' at Hogwarts. Voldemort is still alive and Harry, Ron and Hermione have been horcrux hunting under Dumbledore's instruction while still at school.

* * *

Harry awoke in shock as he fell out of bed, he didn't complain but jumped to his feet lightning fast. In a panic he ripped his pajama bottoms off and pulled his shirt over his head, he grabbed a pair of jeans and shoved them on and a jumper which was actually Ron's but he was in such a hurry he couldn't bring himself to care. He grabbed a cloak and was out the dormitory within seconds of waking up.

Something was pulling him, something was wrong. He wasn't even sure where he was going, he followed his instinct. Everything felt surreal, like he was in a dream. He ran through the corridors uncaring if he was caught but somehow knew he wouldn't be. The air was cold in the calm night outside as he pushed the doors open forcefully. He ran across the lawn and skidded to a stop by the lake. He shivered wrapping his cloak further around his form and dropped to the floor with his legs crossed. He just had the most horrible feeling that something somewhere was going terribly wrong. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was. It wasn't to do with Voldemort, it wasn't Ron and Hermione… Something was out of place; there was a shift in atmosphere.

He sat and waited. He stared up at the moon, to the forest, to the doors, into the lake; he just didn't understand why he had to be here. But the longer he waited there, the more sensitive his emotions and senses became and the more frantically he looked for something, anything that would give him a clue.

And then there it was, like an angel falling from heaven. Harry scrambled to his feet as a blonde haired boy limbless like a rag doll fell from the astronomy tower landing head first in the lake. Harry was in the water before Draco had even hit the surface.

His feet sank into the thick mud, lifting his legs high he pushed himself forward, water and dirt seeping into his shoes and soaking up his trousers. As soon as he was in the mucky water he threw himself forward. Harry gasped as the ice like temperature clung to him, washing tremors of cold through his body. He stripped off his cloak at he tried to swim faster to where the boy had just fell. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he swam and spluttered ever closer to him. By the time he was in the middle of the lake though, he could no longer see the ripples in the water from where the unknown student had fell. Instinctively after spinning around in the lake looking for them, he took a deep breath and plunged under the water in time to see a flash of a white shirt belonging to the broken boy drifting into the darkness of the deep lake; completely out of his reach. A new found determination coursed through Harry's being, he had just realised who it was.

He pushed himself to the limit under the surface, his eyes burning from them being open in such a harsh conditions. As he swam into the darkness he opened his eyes further but no matter how much he strained he couldn't see the blonde.

Panic and fear raced through his system over powering him to any rational thinking, this was causing him to ignore the fact his lungs felt like they were pressing in on themselves. He turned under the water, ripping his glasses off as they were just hindering him. He didn't know what to do.

'Malfoy I'm not going to let you die.' Harry thought to himself. 'How could you just give up like that? You're too good for this!' Harry was fuming in his head, how could he just give up after everything he had been through? He didn't know what had happened to him after Snape had killed Dumbledore, but it was petrifying for him to disappear for months then collapse into Hogwarts holding a butter knife, covered in blood and dressed in deatheater robes. Whatever had happened, he had lived through it, and he was going to live through this.

Harry worked his way through some weeds in the darkness. Slime and muck clinging to him and he was getting tangled, but he just pulled with all of his might, he wasn't going to give up. He had sat and waited knowing something was wrong, now he would do what he always had to, play hero, because this wasn't a coincidence, he was supposed to be there, everything happened for a reason.

But as the pain became unbearable he had no choice but to swim to safety. He kicked his legs frantically trying to resurface only to have his ankle grabbed by a cold hand and pulled further under into the darkness of the weeds and water. He came face to face with Draco; the only thing he was really concentrating on was the sight of his eyes rolling back into his head as water flooded into Draco lungs slowly suffocating him.

The pain was excruciating and he was starting to feel light-headed, and that was a very peculiar feeling under water. His body was fighting its own instinct to gasp for breath. Muscles weak and energy drained Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's tiny waist and tried to swim upwards, but it was too much weight and it felt as if an invisible force was pulling Draco down and they were sinking rapidly. Harry reached out his hand desperately above him as he saw the moon for the last time. Eyes fluttering closed, Harry fought to not pass out, an arm protectively clinging onto the other boy.

Before he knew what was happening, a deadly grip strangled his waist and pushed him tightly to Draco. And then rapidly he was cutting through the water and broke the surface so fast it was painful. He snapped open his eyes in time to see the giant tentacle and he realised to his horror he was just about to be thrown. His eyes widened dramatically and he gripped the unconscious boy. And the next thing he knew pain was stabbing his back as he hit the ground, Draco landing clumsily on top of him.

Harry rolled him off coughing and spluttering as he turned onto his side. His arm hung loosely by his side, dislocated from his shoulder. He winced but it was the least of his worries. His throat felt like sand paper as it convulsed and emptied the entire contents of his dinner onto the grass. He continued coughing, unable to stop and retching an obscene amount of water. All the while trembling madly and thinking 'Get Malfoy, check Malfoy.' He span back around, fighting off his bodies attempts to get rid of the water in his lungs.

Harry hovered above Draco and instantly tears dropped from his eyes as he saw him properly for the first time. How could he have not noticed? There was no doubt what he was seeing, yes it was blurred and his head was still spinning but it was clear. And it was breaking Harry's heart.

Harry stared at the clean stitching in his mouth, the skin was stretched where the string had pierced his skin, and a white thick layer of something was covering his pink swollen lips and was all over his chin and cheeks. He was pale, his skin tinted blue. Weeds and twigs and smudges of dirt covered him. His shirt was see-through and it was no mistake of Harry's eyesight when he thought he saw white, red and purple curse scars littering his chest large and angry and covering him. Bandages, sterri-strips and dressing were everywhere. His eyes shot down to his left arm, the darkmark. What had happened to him?

"I'm not gonna let you die, Malfoy!" Harry screamed, a shout that echoed through the night causing several birds to squawk and fly deeper into the forest. He grabbed his shoulder firmly with his good hand and shook him moving his whole upper body. "You can't die, I won't let you die, BREATH GOD DAMMIT!" He pushed down hard on the boy's chest but nothing happened and Harry started to cry. "Please don't die…." He didn't want to touch Draco's mouth but he had no choice, he placed his palm over it flat and closed his mouth around his blonde's nose. He didn't even think about what he was doing, he was relying on instinct. He blew down the passages hoping to open the boys air ways, he pulled away sharply spitting on the floor, the taste thick and metallic in his mouth, he pressed on his chest again and-

Blue eyes snapped open, Draco pushed Harry out the way. He was coughing through his nose, water and thick blood seeping from it. He coughed most of it into his mouth and kept it there, some of it pouring out of the corner of his lips. Trails of it pouring through any gaps available; the blade had sunk itself deep into Draco's tongue, unknown to Harry.

He looked like death.

The weird thing was to Harry that Draco wasn't panicking, he didn't look in pain. He was just staring and calm. He almost looked… peaceful and it scared the hell out of Harry. How could Malfoy be so calm, he himself was freaking out, pain burning through his lunges, muscles aching. He was so fucking angry at him, he didn't even know how to vent how he was feeling in that moment. He punched the ground angrily. That bastard had almost killed himself and almost took Harry with him.

When Draco was done coughing he sat cross legged and stared at Harry. Blank blue eyes not even focusing on him. Harry didn't know how to react.

"What were you playing at, Malfoy? What is worth doing this? Look at yourself. Why would you do that?" Harry hissed at him still crying. He was shaking all over and felt sick, he didn't know what to do. "And what the fuck is the deal with your mouth, that's sick. I think you need some help, so I'm taking you to the hospital wing." Harry said standing up then trying to pull Draco to his feet just to have the boy kick him square in his groin.

"FUCK." Harry cursed as he fell forward on top of Draco, pain exploding through him. The blonde grabbed a hand full of Harry's wet locks and pulled him forward brutally, Harry winced. Draco couldn't smirk with his mouth spelled shut and sewed up so tightly, but he narrowed his eyes threateningly. Harry was genuinely scared of Draco for the first time in his life.

Then something happened that Harry never would have predicted, Draco groaned through his stitches and he felt something penetrate through his mind, collecting him up, gripping onto his subconscious, he tried to fight it but his scar burned as a million memories that weren't his own dragged through his head. Draco grinned splitting his lips further as he used every ounce of his magic left in his being to drag Harry Potter into this nightmare with him, into his mind. Both boys screamed at the pain of it and then collapsed. Heart rates slowed down and breathing stopped as all life was rapidly draining out the both of them. Draco's last thought had been, 'You're coming with me Potter. Welcome to my world'.

* * *

Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge . This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	4. Chapter 3

**Warnings as followed:** Rape, Murder, Torture, Incest, Abuse, Blood Play, Sex between two males – Slash, Cannibalism, and further warnings may be stated later on.

Compliant up to HBP after that AU. The boys are 17 and in their '7th Year' at Hogwarts. Voldemort is still alive and Harry, Ron and Hermione have been horcrux hunting under Dumbledore's instruction while still at school.

* * *

Harry gasped as life was vaulted back into his body and he shot upright shocked; coughing heavily as he got used to the feeling of his heart pumping again, he breathed sharply. He collapsed back to the floor, pain shooting from where his knees hit the concrete. Bile rose in his throat and his eyes stung from the dirty water of the lake. He knelt on the stone floor as his throat started to seize up, he remained that way until everything calmed down. Everything hurt, ached, stung. His breath was coming out in short puffs and was a white mist in front of his face.

He rolled his shoulder to find it was relocated again; it must have popped back in itself. He stared at his hands on the floor, blinking several times not really understanding what he was seeing. He bought a trembling hand to his face and as it touched his skin he jumped at the contact. He wasn't wearing his glasses… but he could see… he turned this thought around in his head only brushing it aside when he realised he didn't have a clue where he was.

He appeared to be in a cellar, possibly a dungeon. It was dark and the only light was from the moon that was peeking through a small barred window. Rats feasted on something he couldn't see and dirty water dripped from the pipes above outside the room. He stood up slowly, unsteady and held a hand out to the rusty rail to get his balance, he closed the gap between the bars and himself with a few short steps. He closed his fingers around the bars one by one. His eyes darted around the outside of the cell and he pulled sharply on the door but it just rattled noisily.

Voices around him shouted and screamed suddenly making him jump back, the sound of hundreds of rattling bars echoed and obscenities were yelled in the darkness.

He could hardly see a meter in front of him and Harry started to panic. He tried to look down the corridor but it was just too dark. He leaned his head against the bars, hands still gripping onto them tightly. 'Where the hell am I?' He thought back to the lake, what had happened there was no way? How had he got here? It was clear he was no longer at Hogwarts, he had scoured the castle many times with the help of his Marauders Map and he was not on school grounds.

He was mocked by the voices surrounding him, voices were howling like wolves and bars were being banged and rattled noisily. Harry took a step backwards in fear, he was trembling and wanted to go home. He had to get out. Without warning someone spoke from behind him and he whipped around faster than he ever thought possible to see who it was. He stared confused at the scene in front of him.

Blonde knotted hair, bones jutting out from his bare skin. Harry gasped putting a hand over his mouth. "Malfoy?" Draco coughed hugging himself into the corner, trying to get some warmth, he sniffled and Harry took a step closer. The boy looked like hell, his skin was near white, his hair ruined, a tangled bloody mess, big chunks of it missing, he was deathly thin and his cough was hollow, it was obvious he was terribly ill. His breathing was too deep as if he was gasping for air and Harry wasn't sure if he was more curious to help or scared.

"Malfoy." He said this time a little firmer. He didn't even look up, he blew into his hands rubbing them together trying to warm them up, it was then Harry noticed the chains, he was chained to the wall. What the hell was going on here?

Harry gasped and took a step forward and it all happened in the blink of an eye, one minute Draco was on the floor, the next he was standing up obeying the figure in front of him. Harry jumped back, he had just blinked and the whole scene had changed, where the hell had that deatheater came from? It didn't go amiss that Malfoy was suddenly dressed either.

"Severus?" Draco gasped as he was slammed against the wall the man harshly squeezing his delicate arms, nails digging into them. Harry looked horrified and marched forward, he reached for Snape but he couldn't touch him, he tried to, but he couldn't. He stepped past them to Draco, only regretting it a second later as he got full view for what was happening.

Draco squirmed and kicked as lips crashed down against his own. Severus bit his lip drawing blood and Draco cried out as a cold hand was shoved down his underwear, only to have a tongue shoved into his mouth.

"MALFOY!" Harry cried out, he lunged forward trying to move him, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. All he could do was watch; well he refused to do that. Scared, confused and above all disgusted, Harry backed away into the corner letting the sobs wrack through his body, his foot hit something and he knocked it over noisily sending red liquid spraying over the floor. He stared at the food tray and refused to acknowledge what was in it. He sank to the floor held his ears trying to block out the screams.

"Severus! Stop why are you doing this?" Draco's voice was high and scared, laced with something Harry couldn't decipher. Harry cried and cried trying to block out the noise but it was impossible.

"Stop!" Draco yelled again. Harry pushed himself further into the corner, trying to get away, willing himself to wake up from this nightmare. He dared to look up only to see something horrific; Voldemort had just materialised from nowhere and was holding Draco in place firmly as Snape raped him brutally. Harry watched through his opened fingers drops of blood from in between Draco's legs splash onto the floor forming tiny little patterns. He closed his eyes tears leaking from them slowly and painfully.

"Where the hell am I? I want to go home." Harry whispered pulling his knee's up to his chest and crying into them.

Harry looked up every few seconds to see the scene shift a little, he had tried to block out the noise but Draco's screams had been too much. Now everything was silent. Everyone was gone, and a naked blood covered figure was laying 2 meters in front of Harry. He stood up slowly and walked to him, he kneeled on the floor, cringing as blood soaked through his trousers. He reached out slowly and grabbed his shoulder, turning him onto his back. Dead eyes stared at him and Harry jumped up at the sight of his former enemy, and he cried all over again.

"Draco, wake up." He sobbed. Harry jumped back and cried harder as half a dozen hooded figures appeared in the room and swarmed around Draco covering him, he was out of sight. Harry tried to get to him, but it was as if he wasn't even here.

"Stop it." He whispered, tears falling to the floor and mixing with Draco blood. He dropped to the floor again rocking backwards and forwards slowly, eyes wide at the sight in front of him. "Stop it, stop it, please stop it, just stop it, leave him, please just leave him alone." Harry whispered over and over again into his knees sobbing his heart out.

* * *

**Author Notes**:Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Find me has made it to **40,000** hits, **120** story alerts, **50** reviews and **80** favourites! THANK YOU! ^^ Please keep reviewing, all your words mean so much to me!

* * *

Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge . This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	5. Chapter 4

**Music: Moonlight Sonata inspired this chapter. Listen to it if you can, a beautiful piece.**

**Warnings as followed:** Rape, Murder, Torture, Incest, Abuse, Blood Play, Sex between two males – Slash, Cannibalism, and further warnings may be stated later on.

Compliant up to HBP after that AU. The boys are 17 and in their '7th Year' at Hogwarts. Voldemort is still alive and Harry, Ron and Hermione have been horcrux hunting under Dumbledore's instruction while still at school.

* * *

Harry jumped as a gentle pressure was pressed onto his shoulder; he looked up alarmed and shocked into blue eyes. He was looking straight into the eyes of a young boy, his hair so blonde that it was white and smile so sincere and kind that Harry could have sobbed as it was surrounded by such evil. His little frame was dressed in a smart pair of wizard jeans, a warm deep red polo neck jumper and a cloak. Harry had never seen wizarding children unless he counted briefly at Diagon Alley when he had gone to collect his school supplies. There was a certain grace the little boy held, a sophistication which led Harry to believe that he was looking at a little pureblood. Why was there such a child here in the centre of this nightmare?

Harry swallowed, and took a deep breath, reaching out slowly and finally; he made contact with a living thing as he pressed a finger to his warm cheek. He lunged forward and hugged the little boy. Pulling him close to his shivering form, the boy was tiny and so cold in his arms. The boy hesitated before snuggling into Harry's arms.

"It's been a long time since there was someone nice to talk to, it's lonely here and so dark." The boy whispered.

"I know," Harry whispered. "How did you get here, little one?" He didn't even know where 'here' was and how he had got here himself, but obviously the boy had been here a while from the way he spoke.

"I'm always here, don't be silly." The boy yawned. "I'm so tired of running. It's different than what it used to be. I don't like it anymore, I can't find Mummy and Daddy."

Harry continued to hold him tight, determined to shelter the small eyes from the broken figure on the floor not even meters away. He stood slowly and carefully, transferring the little one safely to his hip.

"We're going to go for a walk okay; you keep your eyes closed." Harry whispered, cupping the back of the child's blonde head and supporting it against his shoulder, to block out the boys eyesight.

"We have to get out of here, Harry; that man is coming." A small voice spoke into his shoulder urgently. The boy was trembling and Harry pulled him out of his caress to find the boy sobbing, he stared at him confused.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, staring at the little boy in shock. The boy wiped his tears away with his tiny hands and then gave him a stern look.

"Are you mentally challenged? Of course I know your name, now let's get out! Are you listening to a word I am saying? Get out now, we have to go!" The boy's eyes widened dramatically and he sucked in a breath before biting Harry's hand hard. Harry yelped in pain and tried not to drop him but he was wriggling around too much and his grip opened. Before Harry could stop him, the boy was running to the cell door in a panic, the little boy was shoving a key into the lock. Harry took a step back, panicking again as he watched the battered Draco Malfoy and the Deatheaters move at top speed as time re-winded, they were moving backwards, talking backwards right in front of him, he watched bewildered. Everything that had happened in the last few months was playing in front of him, he couldn't understand this strange occurrence and temporarily he forgot about the boy struggling with a ring of keys to get the cell door open. Wait a second, how had he even got in there in the first place?

Harry was beyond confused. He clicked back to the current situation when the door was slammed open and the boy ran out of sight, he peered out the cell to see his tiny cloak flapping around him as he ran. "Hey! Wait! Draco?" He yelled. He hesitated only for a second before sprinting down the corridor after him, he had no choice but to try and catch him again. The floor was cold and painful on his bare feet. His clothes were steadily getting colder, they were heavy and sticking to his skin and Harry's eyes burned, he squinted but carried on running not even realizing he was no longer wearing shoes as he had been inside the cell. Harry came to a halt, clothes soaking wet, his dark curls plastered to his face and shivers running through him. His lungs seized up and an unexpected cough erupted from him and shook his body with the force of it. The de ja vu was outstanding as he realized this was how he felt when he had emerged from the lake. He collapsed to the floor as water forced its way up his throat and he retched emptying his stomach onto the tiled floor. A chill ran down Harry's spine as he stared at the floor, the dirty gray tiles were not what had been there seconds before. His feet still ached from running down the cobble stone. It was then he realized he had lost his shoes.

Harry stood up, trying to stay on the task at hand. Catching that little boy. He shakily walked on. He walked slow this time staring at his surroundings as the prison cells turned into cages. They soon turned into huge glass cabinets the further he walked down the dungeons, it wasn't any brighter, rats still skittered down the corridor and water was dripping from broken pipes onto him, but it was so much more sinister down here. He walked to the clad of dark tiny robes and shining white hair that was sitting in front of a glass cabinet. Harry sat down next to him, Draco was staring into the glass but it was too dirty to see through.

"This is my mum, I come here sometimes but we have to go soon." He said calmly not removing his blue eyes from the glass. Harry turned to him confused.

"Your mother? I thought you couldn't find her." Draco nodded and smiled slightly. Harry felt sick staring at that glass. Turning the boys confusing statement over and over in his head. Shaking, he raised Ron's mucky Weasley jumper to the glass.

"No, please don't!" Draco yelled standing up and backing away. But it was too late, Harry had taken huge swipes against the glass and he could see what was inside perfectly. Narcissa Malfoy was hanging from the top of the cell; a huge hook pierced though the back of her neck and was sticking out the front. Little bolts were in her hands and pieces of metal were tied to them, holding her up like a puppet, he was alarmed to notice the skin had been pulled off the front of her chest and he stared not being able to tear his eyes away from her moving lungs and beating heart. He looked up at her, blood drizzling from her mouth.

"I told you not to clean it; she doesn't like me seeing her like this!" The blonde yelled.

Harry didn't really listen. Where ever the hell he was, it was seriously fucked up. He jumped as Narcissa opened her eyes and as strings starting moving she flopped against the glass, a face splitting smile forming, the string tightened and she placed her hand against it as if trying to reach out to him. Instead of being scared Harry stood and placed his hand against hers, the glass between them. His heart ached. "I'll save you." He whispered, tears falling silently from his eyes as Narcissa's pained eyes stared at him. He tore his eyes away.

He looked around at the other cabinets, the child was sobbing against his legs hugging them tightly and Harry stroked his hair distracted, he slowly moved his hand from Lady Malfoy's as something was telling him to cross the room.

The boy's cries become louder and they echoed noisily through the corridor. Harry wanted to comfort him, pick him up and hold him close but something was stopping him. Something had turned off his instincts, his kind human nature. All that mattered was crossing the room. Somehow Harry knew this was wrong, there was a child, an innocent child crying at his feet, the same child Harry had been looking for. Yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

The most piercing green eyes were visible through that dirty glass across the corridor, he strained his eyes to see but he couldn't and every step he took the boy pulled him trying to hold him back.

"Harry, don't do it." He begged, pleading with his friend. Harry tutted at the child, annoyed as he took that step closer. He had reached the cabinet and stared through the glass in wonder.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Thank You for all the reviews, you guys know how much I love them! I can't believe I have 54! I'll be updating again on Wednesday or Friday :) Depends on how many reviews I get!

* * *

Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge . This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	6. Chapter 5

**Music: This chapter has music based around 'Evil Ed, the haunted...' by dholt777 on youtube. Please listen for full effect.**

**Warnings as followed:** Rape, Murder, Torture, Incest, Abuse, Blood Play, Sex between two males – Slash, Cannibalism, and further warnings may be stated later on.

Compliant up to HBP after that AU. The boys are 17 and in their '7th Year' at Hogwarts. Voldemort is still alive and Harry, Ron and Hermione have been horcrux hunting under Dumbledore's instruction while still at school.

* * *

Harry shot his head up as a music box started playing from somewhere. The music was slow and strange, noises echoed down the corridor, and a voice whispered sounding sinister and somehow not human.

"_We are not alone." _A different voice whispered, it sounded soft and was warmer than the other voice and Harry glanced at that cabinet again, to them green eyes and suddenly was too scared to look. He felt very small in that moment and started to back away from the glass cabinet no longer wanting to find what was hidden inside. A laugh erupted within the room. His hand groped around as the lights started to flutter out, looking for the little boy, he expected a hand to clasp around his but it didn't. Harry's heart leapt. He couldn't see him anywhere.

"_You should not be here." _The voice whispered again, it sounded like a memory and Harry held his breath as for the first time he realised that the whole corridor that was littered with glass cabinets, actually had _people_ inside.

All of them.

He walked past them horrified because the water from the pipes had smeared the dirt off the glass and he could see inside. He looked timidly at those who stared at him and waved. But he never looked back at the one he was intrigued by, he didn't dare.

"_Why are you here_?" The woman begged and Harry wanted to cover his ears as the music box played softly on. It all felt wrong.

"They mean no harm, they're victims too." Harry jumped.

"Why must you do that? And how do you do that, appear out of no-where?" Harry asked the little boy who had just taken his hand.

"Draco says he'll explain later, but now we've got to go." He pulled Harry's hand trying to lead him in the opposite direction but he didn't want to go, he wanted answers.

"No, where am I? Who are you? Oh God, Malfoy has died and went to hell and dragged me with him!"

"Draco says he'll explain later but we need to go!" The boy repeated, tugging insistently, frantically. Harry was trying not to get mad, after all, this was just a little boy and he had a sneaking suspicion this was all a dream, a really bad dream. Or he had died. All the people in the cages were dead, victims of the war. He was dead… Harry felt a little strange about this.

"Are you deaf? Come on, the bad man is coming!" The child yelled, before letting go and staring in horror at something behind Harry.

A door Harry was sure was not there before had creaked open slowly emitting a bright beam of light and he lifted his hand to shield his eyes as a stranger stepped through. The door slammed shut and slowly dissolved back into the wall hissing like acid burning as it disappeared. A figure stood tall, impossibly so and logically the figure stood no taller than 6, maybe 6 and a half foot but the presence felt so much larger; it was a man if it could be called that – it felt evil, a dark mist flowing from its core freezing Harry from the inside. It was wearing a long dark cloak and top hat, luminous white gloves that seemed to glow in the surrounding darkness and was leaning sinisterly on what appeared to be a silver meter-tall blade. Harry backed away slowly.

"Come… on…" It was barely a whisper from the little boy but Harry had heard it. The figure lifted its head and looked straight at Harry and he gasped. It was Draco. The Draco he had tried to help at the lake, his beautiful face pale and bruised, ruined by water, stitching forcing his lips together. But this was different, disturbing and Harry knew that this Draco did not need help; he was not a victim here. Something about this was terribly wrong and Harry took another large step. Slowly as he dared without breaking eye contact from those water-logged eyes, he bent down to pick up the child, securing him on his hip. An unnatural smile stretched across Draco's lips and Harry took yet another step back. The smile was splitting and the cotton popped spraying blood down that _things_ face, tearing his lips. That was _not _Draco. It spat and something tinkered on the floor, something small and sharp that had been inside it's tongue. It took an unnaturally deep breath, _"Little boys and little girls…"_ It whispered. Oh _god_, it sounded like death and Harry cringed and almost heaved as he heard it. The feeling that went through him in that moment was indescribable.

It bought up a gloved hand slowly and waved, dropping each of its fingers slowly, smile still in place. Harry blinked and missed it as the next time he looked the knife was being swung on top of Draco's shoulder and carried as he walked towards them whistling merrily. He lifted his other hand slowly, light reflecting off wires that stretched around the room; Harry followed them, gulping thickly as they led inside those cabinets. Groans sounded from all around him and that vile thing laughed. _"Want to play a game?"_

"RUN!" The little boy screeched and Harry did not hesitate as he bolted off down in the corridor. The wet floor was slimy underneath his footing and he slipped a few times but he ran as fast as possible, ignoring the people as they broke out of their glass prison. He sobbed, biting his lips to bear the pain as his feet smacked against the floor, they felt like they were bleeding but he didn't dare to stop. "Go to the cell, Harry!" The child ordered, bouncing on his hip and pointing. He ran past the cages and past all the cells, the music following him as he arrived to the one at the end, Draco's cell; the one furthest away from civilisation.

He stopped and sucked in a breath, almost squeezing the child he held in fear. Draco was sitting on a deatheater crying, sobbing loudly, screaming insane as he pulled his rib cage open with his bare hands and cut out his heart. Harry wanted to throw up. "Wha' d'we do?" Harry panicked his speech quick and slurred together in his distress. He dropped the squirming boy to the floor rather harshly and went to try catch him realising his mistake and sobbing as tears started to fall from his eyes. He was so scared, if only that stupid music would stop. He couldn't think straight listening to it.

"Come on Harry!" It seemed the boy had been waiting for him to pay attention. He slammed the door open to the cell, pulling on Harry's trousers urging him inside. The boy threw the circle of keys at Harry and he tried not to drop them as he fumbled to find the crooked key he had watched be used._"You need to go." _The ladies voice distracted him for a moment and he had a flash of red hair and a warm smile staring down at him as he lay in his cot and Harry sobbed, his hands trembling. The lock clicked shut. He desperately tried not to stare at Draco, try ignore what he was eating sat on top of that man. It was hard to ignore his cries but he forced himself to watch the little boy who had pulled some wax crayons out of his pocket.

"_Hurry you need to go, don't turn around…" _Lily's pleading face flashed in front of his eyes again, Harry hoped he was dreaming.

A tap sounded on the bars of the locked door three times. Harry tried to ignore it but turned around to see it waving slowly and turning the handle. The screams and cries from the Draco had stopped, he had disappeared completely and Harry's mind was in overload. "What're you doin'?" He yelled at the boy, he was sorting through the crayons and staring at them a second before tossing them away.

"_You shouldn't be here, this place is evil…"_

Harry dropped to his knees and picked some up. "What are you looking for?" They all looked the same.

"We need a door; they have pictures on the paper, a door!" He yelled, Harry sorted through them at top speed.

"A door, door…" he muttered searching.

"GOT IT!" Harry looked up at the child throwing the rest to the floor and standing up drawing a large box on the floor, with a handle on the left hand side. Harry watched shocked as a real door, a trap door similar to the one on the third floor, materialised in front of him. They didn't hesitate to pull it open and the little blonde smiled at Harry and jumped through it.

Harry went to follow until he saw what was in front of him. He must have been a hundred meters in the air, a stormy sea and rocks were the only things to meet him at the bottom. He turned, holding the handle only to have a pale smirking face an inch away from his, the knife raised above him. It struck. Harry screamed as he allowed himself to fall backwards out of the door. The wind was whistling around him and rain poured on his face, it seemed to burn straight through his skin. The last thing he heard was a deafening crack.

* * *

Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge . This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	7. Chapter 6

**Warnings as followed:** Rape, Murder, Torture, Incest, Abuse, Blood Play, **Sex between two males** – which wonderfully enough starts in this chapter! Cannibalism, and further warnings may be stated later on.

Compliant up to HBP after that AU. The boys are 17 and in their '7th Year' at Hogwarts. Voldemort is still alive and Harry, Ron and Hermione have been horcrux hunting under Dumbledore's instruction while still at school.

* * *

Everything was blurry around him, a soft haze seemed to have fallen around Harry's world; his senses were clouded. Images and sensations came to him in flashes of comfort and belonging. Time seemed to have slowed down and he could feel the soft lub-dub of a heart beating with his own. It echoed through him slowly in time. He gasped and wrapped his arms firmly around the body in front of him and he melted as for the first time he felt a pair of delicate arms circle around his naked form. Somewhere in his subconscious he realised he wasn't wearing clothes but none of it mattered, nothing. It was soft, so soft and hair was tickling his collarbone. He giggled and it circled around him, like a dream. He was on a bed, a bed of deep coloured silk and it was smooth on his skin, but nothing like the body pressed against him. He felt so very close to this person, this Angel, he had never felt anything like it. It was warm, safe and such a comfort. The smell was intoxicating, soft and musky. Harry was sure he had died, he had gone to Heaven.

He pulled back and blinked firmly, trying to see what was bringing him such happiness, as what could only be described as a fuzzy feeling trickled through him. His eyes were no good, they could not see past the feelings surrounding him and they fluttered shut. In his mind he was holding the Angel and somehow he knew it was true. The Angel with long light hair that flowed around him and a touch that left Harry breathless.

Harry smiled sincerely as he drifted in out of this beautiful dream. The blonde in front of him was leaning up to whisper into his ear and Harry held his breath to learn how heaven sounded. But no matter how much he strained his ears, he could only hear the faintest of whispers. His eyes blinked open slowly but it didn't seem to help. He was in love with this feeling and couldn't help himself as he lay the Angel down on the bed. It was bare, skin like porcelain in the light around him.

Harry bit his lip in desire and a moan escaped his lips. The lust was unbearable. Was he allowed to touch this creature?

"Harry..." The voice whispered to him, caressing, and Harry's eyes fluttered closed in longing. The being under him was so precious and he felt blessed as he leant forwards to capture a set of pink lips with his own. A small chest was arching against him, a hand gripping his shoulder.

He dared to rest his hand against this Angel's face, he was trembling. He was nervous as he knew what was about to happen. He had never truly been intimate in this way before, never so close to another person and it had left him speechless. But in the same way he had never been so sure of anything. He pressed his lips more firmly against the soft ones under his own, saliva making their movements easy and increasingly surer. Their kisses became fevered, their teeth bumping at times as they tried to get closer to the burning heat, the delicious taste of their lover. A tongue met his hesitantly and Harry smiled into the kiss. It had a silky roughness to it that he couldn't describe but it felt amazing. He couldn't believe the reactions he was getting. He was in a daze. Lost in the power and romance of the situation he was thoroughly lost with all the feelings he was experiencing while touching his lover. The smells, sounds, and _oh_, the feeling of a body under his hands. He was feeling slightly drunk.

He starting planting firm kisses along the rough jaw under his own; the skin was smooth but had a slight prickle to it. Somewhere in his mind Harry found this strange but then he couldn't understand why. It felt amazing against his face and he rubbed his own jaw against the prickle there and sighed. He leaned his forehead against his lovers to catch his breath and a hand stroked his face lovingly. Breath was tickling across his face.

He nibbled on the man's ear as he reached it, tugging at the soft flesh between his teeth gently. He felt the coil of arousal in his stomach as a moan erupted in his ear. Harry was hard against the smaller man's hip and he ground into it slowly, unashamed as he could feel the arousal against him too. He wasn't sure when he had come to the realisation it was a man under him but , _Oh God_, he didn't care. As his eyes fluttered closed a warm wetness flittered across his sensitive nipple and he cried out, eyes wide.

"Ah!" The young man was teasing his nipple and had started fondling the other one, making them hard and erect under his tongue and fingers. Harry couldn't help but watch, he was entranced watching those fingers play across his skin, making the nubs pink. He looked up and stared into those eyes shocked and overwhelmed by his feelings, what he was thinking. All he knew is that he didn't want it to stop.

The weight on the mattress shifted and Harry found himself lying on his back, a halo of blonde hair surrounding his face, he felt hot lips cover his own, he opened his mouth eagerly responding to the probing tongue that was being pushed into his mouth. He felt very vunerable in that moment but he knew it didn't matter, he was loved and he had been waiting for this person forever. He was so happy. He thrust his hips up and his eyes flew open as he had not realised the man's hand had been there. It brushed against his prick and Harry shivered in pleasure. Nobody had ever touched him there before.

"Please, touch me." He whimpered, between their kisses.

"I- I've never done this before, I was saving myself." The boy whispered softly, insecure. Harry stared into them eyes again, his chest raising and falling in time with the other mans. He felt around for the hand resting by his head and linked their digits together. They fit together perfectly and both boys stared amazed at how such a simple gesture seemed to have such a huge impact on the both of them.

"Me too." Harry admitted, he wasn't even sure why he had said it. He hadn't even realised it until that moment. Slowly the man's other hand crept down and he gripped Harry's cock for the first time, it was a hesitant touch at first but as Harry sucked in a breath the man gripped him firmer, more sure of his actions. "Nnn." Harry ground his teeth, trying to keep the sounds inside but he couldn't help but let them escape. He reached blindly between their bodies to the hovering one above him to return the motion. Harry licked his lips in desire. It was large, smooth and hot in his hand and made him feel giddy with power as he felt his lover arch into him. A bit unsure what to do, he started pumping his hand slowly up and down like he had done to himself many times, he listened to his lover to try and hear what he liked. Harry bit his lip, this was a new type of pleasure, touching someone else and his senses were swimming at the sounds and responses that the Slytherin was giving him. Harry was whimpering under him, trashing his head from side to side, as the man fisted his cock his hand twisting slightly at the head, Harry was trusting up into his hand meeting every stroke. Harry let go of the leaking erection and gripped onto his lover as he felt his balls start to tighten. He leaned up to smother the man with kisses, he couldn't reach his mouth so settled for his neck. He licked and sucked and bit into the flesh there.

"Oh, God, _fuck._"

Draco flopped his head onto the sweaty shoulder beneath him; large hands were rubbing up and down his back clinging to him as the man beneath him came ever closer to release. It was in that moment just before he came that Harry realised what had just happened.

* * *

Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge . This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	8. Chapter 7

**Warnings as followed:** Rape, Murder, Torture, Incest, Abuse, Blood Play, **Sex between two males** – which wonderfully enough starts in this chapter! Cannibalism, and further warnings may be stated later on.

Compliant up to HBP after that AU. The boys are 17 and in their '7th Year' at Hogwarts. Voldemort is still alive and Harry, Ron and Hermione have been horcrux hunting under Dumbledore's instruction while still at school.

* * *

Harry awoke softly, his eyes blinking slowly and his heart rate slowing back down. Even though he had just awoken he felt as though he had run a mile. And _oh god_, what the hell had he been thinking? For a second he had actually believed that it was real. He let out a sigh of relief as he was covered in a ruby red duvet, his vision was blurred as he groggily opened his eyes properly to try and take in his surroundings a bit more. Never had he been so happy to reach out for his glasses that he _hated. _His hand found its way to the dark wood bedside cabinet but he didn't find his glasses on there, only a leather-bound book that he let his hand run over for a second feeling the patterns there under his fingertips, trying to remember what it was. Harry gave up on his search and his arm retreated back under the duvet to find warmth instead. It was dark outside still and Harry had no clue what time it was, his mind was still racing at the strange dreams he had been having all night.

Why had he been dreaming such horrible things? He couldn't remember exactly what had happened but he tried to so he could tell Hermione in the morning. If he didn't remember now then he knew he would forget all together. He actually felt really disturbed by the whole situation, that his mind had the capacity to think those things. Hermione had been right, of course, he was utterly obsessed with Draco Malfoy. He felt a bit sick as he thought about those long corridors he had created under the Malfoy Manor. In his dream he had been a prison, Azkaban maybe as he knew of no other, but somehow he knew that he was at Malfoy's house, as the logic in dreams sometimes were a bit off, he didn't think much about it.

He yawned quietly to himself, not wanting to awake the other boys if his nightmares hadn't already. Harry frowned, he had been having nightmares all night and his friends hadn't thought to wake him? Surely they had heard him, he had been awoken many times by a terrified Ron and a confused Neville in the middle of the night.

It was quiet. Harry held his breath and pulled the covers up slowly as a feeling he really didn't like twisted in his stomach. He gulped thickly realising he was surrounded by silence. Something that was foreign in the Gryffindor boy's dorm. Something warm huddled closer to Harry's naked back and he yelped loudly and fell backwards out of bed in shock, straight onto his back, he stared up at the ceiling for a second before pulling himself up to lean on his elbows.

"Good morning to you too, Potter. What time is it?" Draco Malfoy popped his head over the side of the bed to greet Harry. "Why do you insist on the dramatics all the time? Famous Potter… Screaming loud enough to wake the dead." The boy rubbed his eyes groggily, Harry couldn't see any injuries and he started to panic as he remembered what he had been… dreaming? … about the two of them doing together.

Harry was speechless.

"Egh, Potter, it's still dark outside. I'm going back to sleep, you _prat_." Draco rolled over and wrapped himself comfortably back in the sheets before going silent again.

Harry sat up fully, his heart hammering in his chest, confused beyond measure. He rubbed his eyes with shaking hands, noticing he wasn't wearing glasses and he had perfect vision, again. He tried to ignore the feeling of de ja vu. No way was this happening to him. He furiously rubbed his eyes and then dug the heels of his palms into them as he groaned in frustration. This was all a dream. Another. Horrible. Dream. When he pulled his hands away, he took in his surroundings fully.

"What the hell is going on?" He whispered. He was in a lightly decorated room, red and cream silks donned the stone walls. Tapestries. He was in a wizarding house. Maybe he was still at Hogwarts? The carpet felt thick under Harry's bum, he looked down and his eyes went wide. He blushed and his hands shot down to his crotch to cover his exposed manhood. Well, carpet; that cleared up one thing, wizards didn't have carpets.

Harry stood up slowly and walked over hesitantly to an armchair in the corner which had a pile of clothes on. He searched through them, keeping one eye on Malfoy and the other on the clothes, his throat constricted as a sob tried to make his way out of him. There under what must have been Draco's clothes were Harry's pajamas and Ron's red Weasley Jumper that he had been wearing when he…

Oh, _no._

He dropped to the floor terrified as he hugged Ron's jumper to himself. It was clean but smelt nothing like his friend. It was light and musky and smelled like it belonged to someone else. This was _not _Ron's. He threw it on the floor in disgust.

Harry jumped up in a panic to find clothes and get the hell out of wherever he was. There were tall dark oaked wardrobes and cabinets at the foot of the bed where Draco was sleeping and he rushed to them trying to be quiet as possible as he pulled open the first draw. Ah, it has an array of neatly arranged undergarments. Harry wasn't one for stealing but desperate times and all that. He pulled on a pair of black boxers which fit him fine, some socks which actually matched, (which was bizarre for any teenage boy), and a crisp white undershirt. He shut the heavy draw slowly so the wood didn't grind loudly but was relieved to find it glided smoothly. He glanced back at Draco who was still sleeping on his side silently, blonde hair a mess on the pillow, since when had Malfoy's hair got so long?

He opened one of the doors to the large wardrobe and found rows of trousers and jeans hanging neatly, he pulled one down and realised he would never fit in it. It was tiny. He dropped them to the floor. He skimmed through the others quickly trying to look for something a bit bigger but couldn't find any. He looked at the label inside the trousers on the floor thinking he could compare it to others but it was just some strange moving golden label. Right, wizard clothes, wizards had their clothes fitted. He pulled open the other side and pulled on the nearest pair of trousers which looked much more casual than the others hanging on the left. Thankfully, these looked slightly bigger and he peaked inside to see 32M written inside, Harry didn't know his size but they looked about right. He didn't question it as he pulled them on. They were a perfect fit.

"Huh, just my luck." He whispered, he jumped slightly as Draco fidgeted in his sleep and he watched him lick his lips, his arm shot out and he placed it on the bedside cabinet making a 'C' with his hand. Harry watched, holding his breath and a newly stolen t-shirt, as a glass of water slowly slid across the expanse of wood and into Draco's waiting hand. He sat up and drank it quickly in a few gulps and then dropped it carelessly. Harry jumped forwards to try catching it before he could help himself but stopped as he watched it bounce back and take its previous place on the cabinet.

He couldn't help but watch the fascinating by the bit of magic, just like when he visited the Weasleys and was fascinated by Mrs. Weasley's specks of magic she left busy everywhere. Like the mop that cleaned the floor constantly at the backdoor and would chase you outside if you kept your shoes on. That must have been the same thing; this was Draco's magic, in Draco's home. Harry really felt like he was intruding on something private and had no idea how he had even got here.

He really needed to leave now.

He looked back at Draco again and hesitated, he didn't want a confrontation when the boy awoke. Harry was tired and knew there would be an argument and he really didn't want to fight with Draco anymore, not after what he had witnessed. He grimaced as he saw a flash of Draco being pinned to a stone wall in that cell. He just really couldn't understand what was real or if he was even awake right now. He really needed to find out what was going on.

* * *

A big thank you to Atticus7497 for listening to my endless ramblings about this story and to the lovely Booboobitxch666 :) for giving me so much support and adoring my story :) I adore you both 3.

* * *

Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge . This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	9. Chapter 8

**Warnings as followed:** Rape, Murder, Torture, Incest, Abuse, Blood Play, Sex between two males – Slash, Cannibalism, and further warnings may be stated later on.

Compliant up to HBP after that AU. The boys are 17 and in their '7th Year' at Hogwarts. Voldemort is still alive and Harry, Ron and Hermione have been horcrux hunting under Dumbledore's instruction while still at school.

* * *

Harry felt at loss, he really was stuck with what to do and was becoming increasingly frustrated with his situation. He was making his way cautiously down the corridor, deciding to check the door furthest away from the bedroom first. It was dark, he couldn't see any candles and there was not an oil lamp anywhere either, though he didn't stay long enough to properly investigate. Harry didn't have his wand as he knew it was under his pillow back home. He hadn't grabbed it in the hurry to leave the castle. His head throbbed, a headache creeping up on him as he attempted to wrap his mind around that thought. That couldn't have happened.

The corridor was plain with no furniture only a few paintings on the walls but Harry paid them no mind. There were no windows and he realised he must be in an flat, not a house which ruled him out being at Malfoy Manor which he was sure where Draco still lived. He paused at the closed door laying his ear against the wood to listen for any sound. There was none. The more he thought about it the more confused he made himself. Draco was sixteen or seventeen depending on when his birthday was and they had never been friends so Harry hadn't ever cared to find out when it was. Why would he? He did know that Draco had been orphaned earlier that year; it had been announced for the whole wizarding world to know. The bodies of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy turned up a few months after the Malfoy's names had hit the missing persons list. They were barely recognisable after what had happened to them; or at least that was what Mr. Weasley had told them all after Ron had said, 'Good riddance', when he read it in one of the back pages of The Daily Prophet. Mrs. Weasley made everyone pray that night before tea. There were entire families disappearing. Harry had never prayed to a God before. He hadn't thought about any religion in a long time, since singing morning hymns in his primary school. That seemed like a different reality now.

He wasn't sure how inheritance worked, was Draco the head of his house now? Or did he have to be seventeen? Or eighteen? Or twenty-one for that matter? Was Malfoy going to be sent to an orphanage? He thought about that for a while but knew that would never happen. Draco would rather die than let that happen, he was too proud. Was he living with a relative or a family friend? Harry thought about him living with Bellatrix or Snape. Oh, no, why had he thought _that_? He really didn't want to open the door afraid if there would be anyone there but he knew he couldn't stand in the corridor forever. He must have somehow apparated to wherever this was because he kept dreaming about Draco. Harry cursed his stupid incontrollable magic. How did he always get himself into these situations? Harry did not think about the fact that Draco was safe at Hogwarts, that neither of them had left.

Facing the inevitable he slowly pushed the oak door open. The suspense and worry was soon lost when he came face to face with an empty room. He took a step forward into an open planned room. From what he could see in the dark, to the right was a kitchen with an island bar, a small dining room table pushed against it, the places set for the next meal. And to the furthest right a few comfortable chairs facing a huge floor-to-ceiling window. The curtains were drawn so he couldn't see outside. To the right of him was a floating shelf which had a candle in a holder on the corner and he picked it up thankfully, it lit to his touch the light shined on the photos displayed along the surface.

He walked past the dining room and into the kitchen area where there was a door; it had a slightly different design to the other doors he had seen earlier. Maybe it was the way out and he would finally get out of here. He pushed it open with one hand and found it was large pantry, full of jars and packets and bulk stock of drinks, alcohol and food. To the left were tiny labeled draws that filled shelves, Harry put the candle close to the nearest set._ "_Monkswood, moondew…"Harry whispered. There was a jar of silver string labeled 'Unicorn Hair' and many strange live fruits and plants that Harry had never seen before that he wouldn't touch, he had learned that the hard way years ago. There were row upon row of potion ingredients and on the bottom shelf utensils and cauldrons of varying sizes. Oh _God, _these were specialist ingredients! He really was at Snape's house!

He tried to stay calm and focus on leaving as soon as possible. He stepped back into the dining area looking for another door. He spotted a small archway which he hadn't noticed earlier, mistaking the silk running down the side for a tapestry. Upon entering he was surprised to see a larger living area, there were several comfortable looking red sofas and dark furniture. Harry did a double take at the sight of a small television set in the corner with a PlayStation One connected to it, the lid had been left open and Harry spotted 'Crash Bandicoot' inside. What the hell? Dudley had just got one of these and he had tried to play it many times but he had never got to chance. He leaned over the back to discover it wasn't plugged in. Well, definitely not Snape's flat then or Bellatrix', somehow this actually made him feel a bit better.

He wandered back down the corridor looking for the exit, briefly thinking about finding some shoes as he hadn't come across his loved pair of trainers yet. There were three doors, one being the bedroom, he took the nearest one first and was disappointed to find it was a bathroom. The floor was cool under his feet; the room was mostly marble and was tiled but had a lot of delicate crystal trinkets around the edge of the bath holding various liquids. Harry couldn't help his curiosity and opened the crystal-like glass cabinet above the sink. He wasn't sure what he expected but there were some toothbrushes, a pink one and a blue one similar to his own and some boxes and packets for oral care and for some reason a muggle razor. There was also a golden phial filled with what looked like Felix Felicis. He slowly shut the cabinet door as knowing his luck he would break the glass.

Harry sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror; he was so tired and could hardly recognise himself. He looked strange without his glasses, he had never seen his face before without them and he really didn't like it. He stepped out the bathroom and into the next room which was already open. To his dismay it was an office and Harry had to clear his throat as he felt emotion well up inside him. Shelves lined the walls full of books and manuals. Figurines stood proudly at the top and many quidditch trophies. There was two brooms hanging on the wall in the corner and a large wooden chest under them which Harry assumed had the game balls in as it was nearly identical to the ones they used at school.

A computer monitor was in the corner of a desk, the wires disappearing down the back somewhere. Games were tidily stacked into the corner and a dirty coffee mug that said 'Sex God' was on top of a 'Red Alert' user manual. Harry cringed, now he definitely hoped it wasn't Snape who lived here. He gulped thickly staring at that mug. Harry withdrew into himself as he looked around again. This was someone's home and he really didn't want to be here. He felt a pang of envy as he looked around. It was obvious two people lived here together and it lovely. Harry was afraid he would break something; he felt so out of place. He carefully put the candle on the desk trying not to spill the wax and sat in the chair, darkness fell around him as it extinguished. He placed his head on his knees trying to make himself as small as he felt. He was never going to get out of here. His eyes burned.

It occurred to him in that moment that he must be sleeping still and the thought actually made him laugh. Dreaming about waking up next to Malfoy, trapped with him? When he woke up he was sure he would be having a serious reevaluation of his obsession with the boy. Wow, he really was going insane. That was not a comforting thought. Well, seems he was stuck here until the dream changed he might as well go and get a drink. It felt as though he hadn't had a cup of tea in days , his mouth was dry and he felt sick and wanted to rinse the taste away. He hoped it was possible to drink, could you drink in a dream? He didn't know. He stood slowly and felt around for the candle, as he grabbed the handle the soft light brightened the room and he noticed his trainers hiding slightly behind the door. Harry was frozen in place as he remembered kicking them off earlier and flopping down in the chair groaning in annoyance. He sat in that chair and childishly banged his head against the table as he flicked on the monitor and vowed to get a new job. Harry jumped out of the memory and bolted from the room as fast as he dared to the kitchen, his heart racing. This felt all too real. He didn't like it and it was making him so uncomfortable even in his own skin.

He placed the candle on the island, pulling out a stool and hopping into it, he stared down at the table glumly. His eyes followed the patterns under the glass there slowly, there was a painting underneath. He stared at small obscure pictures and Latin writing. It looked a bit like a map had been drawn on faded parchment and fitted inside the table. It was then that Harry noticed the candle was sat on top of The Shrieking Shack. His eyes widened and he slid off the stool as his eyes followed the root he had taken from the Gryffindor dorm. "I want to go home." He whispered, his voice breaking, he touched the glass longingly, trying to reach the map. He slid the candle across the table highlighting his journey. Tears dropped from Harry's fear blown eyes and pure aguish swelled in his chest; flashes of memories of what had happened assaulted him blow by blow as his eyes found his location on the map. He sobbed as he saw his name, right by the lake of Hogwarts. There were two dots so close together they looked like one and two names overlapped. They were still, they did not move no matter how much Harry screamed at them.

* * *

Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge . This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	10. Chapter 9

**Warnings as followed:** Rape, Murder, Torture, Incest, Abuse, Blood Play, Sex between two males – Slash, Cannibalism, and further warnings may be stated later on.

Compliant up to HBP after that AU. The boys are 17 and in their '7th Year' at Hogwarts. Voldemort is still alive and Harry, Ron and Hermione have been horcrux hunting under Dumbledore's instruction while still at school.

* * *

The sun rose slowly that morning, the dew thick in the grass and an icy chill swept over the castle grounds. They were sparkling innocently as the clouds changed in a massacre of colour, they look far too beautiful for what they were witnessing silently.

Harry and Draco were both staring dead set at nothing in particular. The blonde was lying on his back his skin tinted a dull blue, lungs struggling to move as his pulse slowed; clothes still dripping wet, covered in mud, blood and dark magic still seeping from his pores, it looked as though his body was to never move again.

Harry was lying on top of Draco from where he had fallen, his head was resting on the blonde's chest, a pale hand belonging to Draco was buried deep into Harry's dark curls where he had grabbed them so viciously the night before. They lay with their legs tangled. Harry's wet hair was sticking to his forehead and his skin was littered in goose bumps, only a shade darker than Draco's due to his complexion. The sparkle was long gone from Harry's eyes as they stared at the castle, his glasses lay forgotten at the bottom of the lake.

The two lay close to death, clinging onto each other helplessly in such a loose but secure embrace. The needle hanging from the string that was binding Draco's lips together, oozing with dark magic and almost glowing eerily it was dangling innocently by Harry's hand where it lay on the ground by Draco's left ear. That was what aroused suspicion for Hagrid that morning as it reflected the sunlight and hit his windows, he sighed, putting his tea down, immediately curious thinking it could be one of his 'friends' trying to get his attention. He yawned, he had hardly got any sleep at all last night and he awoken late, he felt completely drained. He pulled his coat on annoyed at the glare on his windows and went to take a closer look, he needed to leave for breakfast soon anyway and a cup of coffee might help him wake up ready for classes.

At first, he only saw two boys in an embrace on the ground.

"Wha' ye lads upta? Ge' back to th' castle, bre'fast is startin'." Hagrid fell silent as he stared at them meters away, upon closer inspection he realised it was Harry and that Malfoy boy. This of course was strange, so he jogged the rest of the way and when he saw the state that they were in, he gasped. "Oh, 'Arry," He sobbed. Without hesitating he scooped the two into his arms, resting their heads on his shoulders. As gently as possible he held each boy to his chest trying to cause minimal damage. He ran as fast as he could without disturbing the boys to the castle, bawling his eyes out the whole way.

Hagrid stumbled up the stairs and kicked open the doors as he made his way through to the Entrance Hall, he wished he could avoid going through the Great Hall but it was the quickest way.

Everything went by in a blur as soon as he entered the hall. Professor Binns who was the only teacher who was in the hall, rushed to help him and the few younger students that were there whispered and stared as he hurried through the hall. It didn't take very long to get to the Infirmary because even though it was gone half past eight already the normally busy halls were empty.

Hagrid shouted at the top of his lungs upon entering the white room, "Madam, madam!" He caught his breath. "Come quickly, I need 'elp" He yelled, he stumbled to the nearest bed and laid the boys down on one of the singles, their legs dangling off the side, Draco's leg laying funny. The nurse appeared looking tired to death and was pulling a robe around her nightdress; she stopped dawdling when she spotted the boys.

"My goodness!" With a shocked glance at Draco she immediately fussed over Harry, too panicked to even ask questions yet. She flashed a lumos into his eyes and held her wand under her chin as she took Harry's pulse, counting softly under her breath. Needles floated from her office and took blood while she started to check his limbs and peered inside his mouth and ears. Hagrid didn't really understand what Madam Pomfrey was doing and felt useless standing there."Ennervate." She whispered, frowning when nothing happened.

"Professor, these boys need serious medical attention." She cried out to him, "I need immediate assistance, sound the alarm!" She summoned a scalpel from her office and hesitated placing it on the bedside cabinet, not daring to touch Draco as a thick black aura seeped from him. She needed a second opinion.

McGonagall appeared seconds later just as Hagrid disappeared into the Nursing Office. The Headmistress was dragged out of bed by Fawkes; he managed to drag her half asleep to the Infirmary seconds after Hagrid had arrived there.

An alarm was sounded as Pomfrey and McGonagall started to get the wet clothes off Harry and they jumped at the shrill sound of it. Hundreds of miles away the Emergency Department of St Mungo's were fire-called by a blubbering Hagrid and they agreed to send someone through to assess the situation.

Students woke with a start; confused and cranky. When the Professors heard the alarm they had shot out of bed and ran all the way to the infirmary still wearing their pajama's most of them barefooted and robeless. The Potions Master, Professor Slughorn, was the first to arrive even though he was the furthest away. He had heard the alarm before in the first Wizarding War. The alarm that had sounded was one that hadn't been used since the war with Grindlewald; he had hurried, shocked at the time, confused to why he was so tired and made his way up to the Infirmary knowing the Potions Master was a key attribute.

The Professor barged in not knowing what to expect. One thing he had not expected to see was Malfoy and Potter. He knew of the hatred between the two, it was actually one of the first things he'd been told upon returning to his job but surely they hadn't done something so severe it warranted the cry of a War Alarm to be sounded? What had they done now?

"Ah, Horace, I need you to go into my potions stores and get all the standard healing potions that might be needed. These boys are in a mess."

Professor Sprout arrived next and started rubbing Harry's arms and legs trying to make the blood move. He felt like ice.

"What has happened Minerva? Boy's take a dip in the lake?"

"I have no idea, I just got here myself. Poppy?"

"No clue, Professor Hagrid just bought them in! From what I can tell they're not concussed, but I tried to revive Harry but he won't wake up and I can't understand why he isn't responding to anything. They have minor injuries to their faces and arms, dislocation of Harry's shoulder and Draco's hip but we'll have to do an x-ray. They're possibly suffering from pneumonia. Mr. Malfoy, well, I don't know until I've opened his mouth. They must have fallen in the lake fighting."

"Those stupid, stupid boys!" McGonagall cursed. "No-one touch Mr. Malfoy. I don't know what that curse is." She announced as Professor Vector walked through the door.

Professor Slughorn returned and placed the vials on the nearby desk. He started an X-Ray but it was too difficult with the boys being so close. "We need to move them apart. Can we levitate Mr. Potter to another bed?"

"Don't touch them with magic yet. They're smothered in magic."

The other teachers arrived one by one clad in pajamas, wands bared and ready to help out. It was obvious by one look at the heart monitors McGonagall had set up that the boys were only holding by some miracle.

When a member from St Mungo's arrived via floo, he was grateful to find that the Professors were doing the right thing. It was essential to try and do things naturally and not surprise them or it could send them into shock. "I need to know what's happened and how many Healers you need?" He shouted to the room. "Name of Patient?" He asked Hagrid who was the only person not busy.

"'Arry Potter and Draco Malfoy." He sobbed. The man stared at him wide eyes.

"Wow, no way." He stuttered, before holding his hands up. "I'm not risking that! There's a bounty on their heads! You'll have us all killed! And I suggest you close this floo. I won't be sending anyone from our team through." He dropped his backpack and shoved the clipboard on the bed before running back to the fireplace.

"You effing coward!" Hagrid screamed, throwing the board at him a he fled. "Professors, Professor, they haven't sent anyone, one Nurse came through but he fled as soon as I said their names!"

McGonagall sighed, her hands shaking as she cut open Draco's mouth with a scalpel, "I'm not surprised, we'll have to do our best for these boy's." She put her gloved hand inside his mouth and almost gagged as she removed the blades from inside his tongue. "Oh dear Lord, this is dark magic." She pulled off the gloves and threw them on the table.

"This must have something to do with—"

"Don't mention his name!" McGonagall screamed, pointing the scalpel too close for comfort at Slughorn's face. Poppy lowered her shaking hand and pulled her friend close, she took the blade off her, sending it back to the office.

"Calm down Minerva. These boy's need to be put into isolation, we need to do more tests."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "A next of kin needs to be informed, we need permission to treat these boys any further, they are underage and they are covered in dark magic. We need to contact the families."

They all exchanged worried glances as McGonagall said with a shaky voice, "…They're all dead."

* * *

Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge . This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	11. Chapter 10

**Warnings as followed:** Rape, Murder, Torture, Incest, Abuse, Blood Play, Sex between two males – Slash, Cannibalism, and further warnings may be stated later on.

Compliant up to HBP after that AU. The boys are 17 and in their '7th Year' at Hogwarts. Voldemort is still alive and Harry, Ron and Hermione have been horcrux hunting under Dumbledore's instruction while still at school.

* * *

Luna awoke bright and early at seven thirty that morning feeling refreshed as usual from her night's sleep. As she opened her eyes she was curious to find her drapes were glowing a faint yellow.

She had long ago pinned her mother's special 'Keep-me-safe' along her bed, it was full of protective spells and enchantments to keep her safe from any nasty bugs like nargles. It pretty much kept out anything that could harm her and she had many clothes underlined with the material too. It also made her feel protected, like she was surrounded by her parents all the time. It was one of the many things that her mother had left her and her father with. Though sometimes the spells weakened her dad knew how to fix it within minutes. There were reams of it back home.

"Wrackspurts again?" She muttered rubbing her eyes; luckily she slept with her wand and spectrespecs under her pillow in case of emergencies. She had been right, wrackspurts were clawing at material. "Huh, that's strange. It looks as though they're trying to feed off me." She observed pulling on her pair of special specs.

Luna didn't want her brain to be eaten by wrackspurts so she pulled the 'Keep-me-safe' from her bed and shook it firmly, a few of the creatures falling away and being warded off by the charms inside her bed. She held it around her loosely as she dressed, just in case, summoning clothes from her wardrobe she pulled on a simple blue dress after her layers of undergarments. Pulling her drape open she hesitated, not wanting to step outside the safeness of her bed as she watched them smother her house mates. There was a long line of them flowing from her friends and trailing out of the dormitory door. "This is most odd, maybe I should speak to Harry?" She wondered out loud.

With a simple flick of her wand she attached the shiny glowing material to her outside cloak and pulled her it around her safely, pinning the material together with a little flower pin. She kicked at some of the golden sparks as they formed a claw like structure as they tried to creep under the cloak as she was putting on her shoes, "Go away." She frowned at them and rushed out the room too bothered by the creatures to brush her teeth or hair. She tried walking close to the floor and avoiding the trails down the stairs but her cloak glowed brightly still in warning. As she walked into the common room she gasped surprised at the steady stream of them fluttering through the air. She held her cloak tighter; glad her dress and stockings were booth made from 'Keep-me-safe' and pulled the specs down an inch or so to see the room empty again. "Definitely an infestation, I'll go make sure my friends are okay."

She rushed through the corridors as quickly as she could without running because she didn't want to trip over any of those bugs; past the gossiping ghosts and the last of the house elves cleaning before breakfast and started to make her way up to Gryffindor tower. It was a long way but she didn't mind because she had to make sure her friends were safe.

It was when she got to the fourth set of stairs on the grand staircase, that lead to the dormitory, that she was shocked to find the glowing trail crash together in a wave of gold and fly past her and over the banister. She ran to the edge and bent over the rail her hands gripping tightly as she watched them crash together at the bottom. They gathered to the left, as if driven by some mysterious force.

"It looks as though they are following somebody." She frowned, pulling her specs down an inch or so, just in time to see Professor Hagrid run by holding something large. Luna panicked and ran the rest of the way up the stairs and to the Fat Lady's portrait. She didn't have to say the password because just as she arrived, gasping for breath, Hermione pulled it open.

Hermione wasn't in much of a better state than Luna, clothes thrown together quickly and hair messier than usual as she had woken late and had missed her early morning revision in the library. The girls didn't have chance to greet each other past a smile as a war alarm echoed through the corridors suddenly. The two looked at each other concerned and without having to speak they ran back into the common room to inform Ron and Harry something was wrong.

The previously empty common room became a room full of disaster. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were on the balcony shouting down to Dean Thomas asking what was happening as he stumbled down the stairs with Neville who looked worse for wear.

The second and third years that weren't already up, certainly were now and were rushing around trying to gather their homework, unbelieving they had all woke late! Within a few minutes the room had filled with pajama clad students questioning each other noisily, trying to find out what the hell was going on; nobody had heard anything like this before.

Everyone was gripping their heads and groaning groggily at such a rude awakening. "Talk about wakeup call!" Someone commented as Hermione and Luna tried to squeeze past.

"Hey, Granger!"

"What's happening?"

"Yeah, Granger! What's this alarm for?" Everyone tried to gather around Hermione to get their answers, frustrating the girl. Luna took her hand and pushed her way through the students, gripping tight as not to lose her in the throng of people as they made their way up to the 7th year's boy's dorm.

Upon arriving Hermione's eyes filled up at the site of Harry's empty and already made bed.

"Wha's t' deal with the stupid alarm?" Ron mumbled sleepily, pulling his jeans on and rifling through the clothes sprawled on the floor. "Where's my jumper?" Seamus yelled in frustration at the alarm and pulled a pillow over his head. "Where's my jumper!"

"Ron! Where's Harry?" Hermione gasped and Luna gulped thickly.

"I don't bloody know, I think he's took my jumper though, the wanker. I was wearing that." He scratched his head confused and noticed for the first time the terrified expressions on the girl's faces.

"Wha?"

* * *

A big thank you to Atticus7497 for helping my writers block and to the lovely Booboobitxch666 again :) for giving me so many lovely comments :)

* * *

Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge . This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	12. Chapter 11

**Warnings as followed:** Rape, Murder, Torture, Incest, Abuse, Blood Play, Sex between two males – Slash, Cannibalism, and further warnings may be stated later on.

Compliant up to HBP after that AU. The boys are 17 and in their '7th Year' at Hogwarts. Voldemort is still alive and Harry, Ron and Hermione have been horcrux hunting under Dumbledore's instruction while still at school.

* * *

"You idiot!" Hermione yelled at him looking for something to throw in his direction. "When did he leave?" She looked desperate. The tension in the room was heavy and Ron and Hermione were glaring at each other both deeply upset about what Harry was inevitably getting himself into now.

"I dunno, last night sometime! Don't yell at me! I'm tired!"

"We're all tired Ron!"

"That'll be the wrackspurts." Luna claimed. They turned and looked at her confused for a moment before Hermione yelled, "The map!" She started rambling to herself as she pulled open the trunk at the bottom of Harry's bed. Luna sat down with Ron who had just realised that the alarm probably had something to do with Harry.

"Are you okay, Ron? They're everywhere; they're eating your brain!" Ron looked at her exhausted, far too tired to argue with her. "Here…" Luna's hood was protecting her ears and in the hurry she had forgotten her friends were being bothered. She pulled her wand and cut some material from the bottom, screwing it up into balls and shoving it into Ron's ears.

"What're you…?" Ron frowned and tried to push her away.

"It's okay, Ron, I'm helping you!" She yelled, getting cross at her friend being ungrateful. "Trust me!" Ron stilled and let her finish and was pleasantly surprised he felt a lot better.

"That feels less fuzzy actually, sorry." He said, looking a bit sheepish.

"Really? Good, not too much lasting damage. Here you go Hermione." Luna did the same and passed the material to Hermione who looked unsure but copied Ron anyway. She stood up and sat on Harry's bed as she unfolded the map. Eyes scouring the thing urgently as the alarm sounding above them suddenly cut off.

"Infirmary!" She yelled, eyes wide. She threw the map down and ran from the room Ron and Luna not far behind her. They ignored the swarm of students in the common room and bolted past them all and strait through the empty corridors.

When they arrived they jointly hit the doors hard with their hands, pushing through them quickly and making them bang loudly against the white walls. The room was silent. They gulped thickly and Ron grabbed the girls hands tightly as they all stopped dead in their tracks.

Unsure, it took a few steps for them realise. Hermione took one look, just a glance before burying her face into Ron's chest. Luna adjusted her eyes after blinking furiously; she slipped her glasses off and stared at the floor. Ron couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy he had grown up with. Harry was nude; skin shining pale, wet and blue, scratches littered the uncovered expanse. A large bruise stained his hips a dark purple as though something very large had hit him. Luna sniffled still looking at the floor, her hand firmly in Ron's. The Professors were surrounding Harry looking guilty, Pomfrey still holding McGonagall close.

"Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Weasley. I'm so very sorry." A heartbreaking sob erupted from Hermione and Ron clung to her holding her upright.

"What happened?" He whispered, his face screwed up in pain, shock marring his features.

"We aren't sure, they were only just found, we've tried things but-"

"Why are you standing there?" Ron challenged them, distressed.

"Mr. Weasley, there is nothing more we can do. These boys have no next of kin, we don't know to help—"

"You're a nurse! Do something!" Ron was turning red with fury; he couldn't understand why they were just standing there.

"Exactly, I am a nurse Mr. Weasley, not a healer, St. Mungo's refuse to help—"

"Worse things have happened in Hogwarts, why aren't you doing anything?" He had turned to the other Professors, begging them to help his friend. His best friend.

"Normally Albus—"

"Dumbledore is _dead_." Luna whispered, wiping her eyes. "We will have to all help. Like Ron said, worse has happened at Hogwarts, let's not let this pull us apart. You are all brilliant professors, we can do it."

"If we try healing these boys and make them worse, it'll be manslaughter. I can't live with that." Vector tried to defend herself.

"But if you don't it will be murder." Hermione's muffled voice was just audible. She turned and looked at them, knowing she was right. None of these things mattered; they were in a war, why the teachers were being so on edge about breaking the law, she didn't know. The Ministry was overrun, there was no justice anywhere. Hogwarts was supposed to be safe, it was Harry's home and it wasn't his time to die yet. And even though everyone knew this, they were unmoving, staring down at him. His hair was still wet plastering over his face, covering his scar, the part of him that showed how special he really was. Maybe they had forgot who he was and what he had done for them all, she wanted to push his hair back and make them all remember.

"This's bullshit! I'm getting my parents!" Ron screamed making some of the Professors jump and wince. He stormed from the room into the office leaving the girls standing there. They reached for each other and stepped closer to Harry.

"The Weasleys," McGonagall scolded herself, "Of course!" They had been practically raised Harry the past few years and she was sure they were distantly related to the Malfoys as much as both families would deny it. They were certainly the closest thing they were going to find unless the wanted to invite deatheaters into the building.

Luna sat on the bed and gingerly reached out to touch her friend. His eyes were so wide and empty, she pulled them closed slowly.

"He's so cold, is he—"

"No, but we don't have much time. We don't know how to help him."

"And Draco?" She said, her voice was shaking like her hand.

"He's in worse condition from what I can tell from the tests I did earlier." Slughorn explained. "They're completely stripped of any magical residue, though there's stream of it was passing through them." He was perplexed at where it was coming from and why their bodies were seemingly rejecting spells.

Their pulses were faint and they were weak and slipping further into death. Their blood circulation was almost nonexistent. It had been unexpected, nothing had happened like this before, they didn't have the half the potions or the experience, they had to act on instinct alone but they didn't know where to start.

"We should warm them." She whispered, her hand lingering on Harry's face.

"We can't, we can't use magic—"

Luna looked at Professor Slughorn strangely as she stood from the bed, rubbing her hands up and down Harry's arms,"It's better to warm them naturally, no? As not to shock them?" Her eyes strictly avoided his nudity. It was then that Madam Pomfrey realised she had a very naked teen exposed for all to see. She pulled the nearest duvet from the next bed and covered the boys.

Hermione seemed to snap out of her trance and into action; "Why is he glowing?" She demanded of the Professors who were still standing there, seemingly in shock. They looked at each other for an answer but were unable to give one, Hermione tutted.

Luna reached into her robe and pulled out her spectrespecs, squinting through them intensely for over a minute before taking them off again.

"Most of it is leftover dark magic but some of its innate magic, protecting him." Luna said, "You can touch him, the harms already been done, look." She tapped him firmly on what can only be his knee. Whatever they had been expecting to happen did not and it seemed to jolt life into the room. Hermione stepped forward and hesitated for a split second, swallowing her pride she gently pulled Draco's arms from under the duvet, she mimicked Luna's actions on him. The feel of his cold skin burned her hands.

"Now the stitches are gone, we need a BRP for Mr. Malfoy. And we need his wet clothes off too." Pomfrey grabbed one phial and held it to the boy's lips, massaging his neck to try and make the blood replenishing potion slip down his gullet but it was seized up and she soon gave up and grabbed a syringe instead. Professor Vector pulled back the quilt and then peeled the wet clothes off Draco with a bit of difficulty.

They carried Draco to the next bed and tucked him in, Pomfrey tried to place warming charms on the sheets but it didn't seem to work. Her wandwork was weak. It was then she realised it wasn't the boys being unresponsive, it was the magic. They would have to use potions or salves as the other adults seemed to be having the same problem. They pushed potions into the boys system whether by injection or by mouth. Heart monitors beeped weakly and pulses were checked as different methods were used to try waking them up. Their air ways were cleared repeatedly by Luna to encourage oxygen, whose magic seemed to be working fine. And '_enervate' _was being cast every few seconds by Hermione who was almost breaking under the strain of the spell and looking at Luna bewildered as she easily kept up with the wandwork. Pomfrey was messaging Draco's chest and Flitwick was doing to same to Harry to try and encourage their lungs to start moving again more naturally.

The beeping from the monitors dipped and started to slow and they all were alarmed at how quickly they were deteriorating.

"We're going to lose them!" Pomfrey shouted, panicking.

It was then that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room from the office. "My goodness, my baby!" She squealed running towards Harry, it was then she noticed the other boy, "Draco!" She stood torn between the two children, not knowing whether to shout at them or hug them. Pomfrey grabbed Mrs. Weasley, her gloved hands smearing blood on the woman from Draco. "Permission to defibrillate?" She breathed, her eyes begging. "Please tell me these boys don't have a DNR."

"Well, I don't know—" Mr. Weasley mumbled, shocked, "Harry doesn't but I don't know about Draco-"

"I need an answer!" McGonagall screamed from across the bed.

"YES!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. Hagrid pulled them to the side to explain what he understood of the situation.

It was risky to defibrillate and could end one of two ways on Harry and Draco; it would shock life back into them, or drain the life out. Muggles and wizards both used this method but it wasn't electricity that wizards used, it was raw magic and only used in the direst of times.

Pomfrey had no choice but to talk Luna, Hermione and Professor McGonagall through it.

Molly sobbed into a handkerchief, the teachers were crowded around as Luna and Hermione held two metal rods each over the boys' chest.

"One, two, three, CHARGE!" A bright white light shot into the boys, almost looking like burning magnesium as it charged through them. Harry and Draco's bodies responded and they twitched. Life was vaulted back into them for a split second and everyone held their breath. Unfortunately it was only for a second, as that one second passed and was gone, they both slipped back into darkness. They were alive but they would not be waking up anytime soon, their heartbeats remained as one weak unit, fluttering weakly in their chests.

* * *

A/n: Sorry about the delay, I got stuck in the wonderful world of Harry Dresden and Sookie Stackhouse! Can you blame me?

* * *

Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge . This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	13. Chapter 12

**Warnings as followed:** Rape, Murder, Torture, Incest, Abuse, Blood Play, Sex between two males – Slash, Cannibalism, and further warnings may be stated later on.

Compliant up to HBP after that AU. The boys are 17 and in their '7th Year' at Hogwarts. Voldemort is still alive and Harry, Ron and Hermione have been horcrux hunting under Dumbledore's instruction while still at school.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Draco whispered confused, to Harry in the kitchen. Harry yelped and knocked the candle off the island and the room fell into darkness. Draco sighed and clapped twice, lighting the room bright and then dimming it slightly with the second clap.

Harry lifted his tear filled eyes from the map up to the blonde talking, he sucked in a deep breath and flushed a deep red. Draco was stood in the door way, his long platinum hair covering one side of his face and flowing down his shoulder and down pale skin that seemed to go on for miles. His chest was bare and Harry's eyes stared at his pecs and followed the journey down to his stomach; there was a white trail that could barely be seen in the dim light and at such a distance, that lead down to his-

"Oh, wow... Malfoy, put some clothes on!" He adjusted his eyes and wiped them embarrassed at being caught having a crazy moment by Malfoy of all people.

"Your loss." The boy smirked before he gave a smile, a genuine soft one looking a bit sympathetic before disappearing from view.

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened, the nerve of that man, he had seen way more than he needed too. Though he supposed the git being so inappropriate had certainly changed his mood. Now he just couldn't stop thinking about what a prat Draco was, the firm image of his naked body burned behind his eyes.

Draco returned seconds later wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a white vest, Harry had never realised how tiny the boy actually was before, had he always looked like that? No, he answered himself just after he had almost starved to death. Harry's mood plummeted again. "Ahem," Draco coughed, Harry snapped his eyes away realising he was staring. "Don't cry, Harry," Draco mumbled pulling a chair from under the bar, he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder trying to comfort him but the boy flinched. Harry cringed as the chair scratched across the floor, images of the dungeon running through his mind. His hands gripped on the table for a second, as he watched Draco sit down.

"Malfoy?" He asked uncertainly. "Have we died?"

"No, Harry, we're still alive somewhere."

"Where are we? You, I mean.…" More images flashed through his mind and he swallowed thickly at the sight of blood dripping from Draco onto the floor. "I tried to, but I," Voldemort was holding Draco's hips in place as he was brutally raped. Harry's eyes filled with tears and he coughed trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. "I'm so sorry, I tried to save you, but I couldn't get to you, I just-" Draco shuffled closer to him and leaned in and pressed his lips softly over Harry's cheek. Green eyes went wide in shock and a sharp intake of breath was taken through Harry's nose. Draco pulled away and smiled.

"Don't worry, Potter. I'll explain everything." The Slytherin sat back in his seat, legs crossed on the chair and he conjured up a mug of tea for Harry, coffee for himself and a full English breakfast from out of the air. Being friends with Hermione gave Harry many advantages, this time it was that he understood that it was not possible to conjure food, let alone without a wand. Draco didn't seem to notice, he just pushed it to Harry gesturing for him to eat and drink. "Here, your favourite; a strong tea, three sugars, not two like you claim to have and a Full English Breaky with lots of HP sauce. Eat up; I'll explain what's going on." Draco smiled kindly but it looked kind of wrong on him and Harry stared at the breakfast suspiciously.

He then stared at Draco blinking a few times before bombarding him with questions.

"What the hell was that? I mean, and we were at-"

"It's a breakfast, you eat it, and you pick up this metal thing called a fork,"

"No, I meant the kiss!" Harry interrupted.

"Kiss: the meeting of two pairs of lips-"

"Yes, I know, I know you sarcastic little fuck." Harry interrupted again still not knowing what to make of the impossible magic or the kiss, let alone the fact only a few hours ago, Malfoy had been left bleeding to death, he had surely not survived that, "What I mean, you were left for dead, Snape raped you! Then those deatheaters! They were everywhere and I didn't know what to do! But then you were tiny and-"

"Harry, breathe…" Draco said calmly, picking up the fork for him and putting it in his hand.

"You tried to kill me!" Harry remembered, dropping the fork and stood up trying to distance himself, Draco put a firm hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. "There was this HUGE knife," Harry explained, stretching his arms wide to demonstrate the size.

"You're already dead, you can't die.", Was he really dead? He wasn't sure how to feel about this. Harry immediately stopped talking but kept his mouth open in shock. What was happening to him? "Mal—" "I'm kidding, here comes the hippogriff." Draco had took advantage of this and shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth. Harry chewed frantically then swallowed.

"I am, that's why you're here, you died and you killed me that night by the lake, we're both dead. Malfoy, you dragged me to hell with you!" Draco sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, Harry…"

"Potter." Harry corrected him.

"Okay, whatever… Harry, eat and I'll tell you. You'll regret it tomorrow if you don't eat you know." Harry picked up his knife and fork hesitantly, the food smelled delicious but as he ate a piece of sausage he couldn't really taste anything, not with those images in his head. "Stay quiet and I'll explain everything, try not to interrupt okay, it's hard for me." Draco took a deep breath before he continued. "Well, I guess I better tell you that we're not dead, but we'd be so much better off in hell I'll tell you." Harry looked alarmed. Was Malfoy joking? He really couldn't tell. What the hell was he talking about?

"Why should I trust what you say?"

"Were stuck in this nightmare together, you don't have a choice." Harry frowned at Malfoy's response.

"Look Malfoy,I don't want any bullshit, I just want to go home-" Harry vented throwing his cutlery down and starting to raise his voice. "If I find out this is some joke I swear—" He pointed his finger accusingly at the boy.

"You'll what, Potter? Do what? You can't possibly do anything to make this situation any worse, okay? I fucked up, I get that okay. Now I need your help, please?" He begged.

"So you bought me here to help. I hate you, Malfoy." He spat viciously. "I'm leaving."

"I know the only way out and it's not in this room, we're trapped here until your dreams pass. This is not reality as you know it Potter, you need to trust me. You're in my world now."

"Fine, I'll listen but it doesn't mean I'll believe anything you say."

"From the beginning…" Draco bit his lip thinking. "I guess this started in sixth year. I was blackmailed by- by Vol-" Here he took a deep breath again. "Voldemort. I had to kill Dumbledore or he would kill me, I had to let the deatheaters into the castle." Harry tried his best to keep quiet as Draco told his tale, he had a feeling he really was getting answers soon.

* * *

A/n: I've been trying to post this for days but for some reason it just wouldn't let me log into my account at all for the past 2 days, I couldn't review anything either which was super annoying. But finally I can get into my account! (At 3.30am no less, wtf ff . net?)

A big thank you to everyone following this story, I always love hearing your feedback, sorry that I haven't responded to any of the reviews, like I said before I couldn't log in :(

Also I'm looking for a really good Drarry, what is everyone reading atm?

* * *

Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge . This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	14. Moving

Okay, so I will no longer be updating this on but over at my website which is in my profile, if you are still interested in this story can you let me know by PM, review or popping to my site and leaving a message. I will continue this if I get enough messages but if it's just a few I really don't see a point. So drop into my website and let me know, I do need to know which ones of you are willing to go to my site for updates to be honest! I know a lot of you are over there already but to the new followers who do not know, I am planning to remove all of my R rated fics and they will come down once they are uploaded on my new site. I did start doing this last year but my site crashed. Sorry for spamming your inboxs.

Faith Valconbridge


End file.
